Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 1 - The Adventure Begins!
'Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.1 - The Adventure Begins! '''is a video serving as the first episode in A Minecraft Tale featuring Venturian and ImmortalKyodai. It was uploaded on January 31, 2013. Official Description ''"My sister and I begin on our journey through the world of Minecraft! Adventure awaits, as does many many perils. Watch as we stumble our way through the Minecraft life." Plot Summary Jordan and Cierra are started out in a desert world, with numerous trees in a forest nearby to one side and snowy plains to the other. The two begin to cut down trees while discussing the design of the house they would like to build, and instructions on how to make certain objects, such as a crafting table or an axe. Eventually, Jordan builds three axes from his crafting table out of wood and gives one to Cierra, who begins to go to work building the house. Jordan returns to cutting down trees to obtain needed wood. When Cierra notes a sheep that has been following her, Jordan tells her - and the viewers - about the Murder Lamb, a ninja sheep who is trained to kill. When Jordan tells her to run, Cierra does not listen and, in turn, kills the Murder Lamb. After the dead sheep disappears, Jordan says that the two are easily distracted, and their mission of survival will not go well. As Jordan continues to chop down trees, the siblings discuss whether or not anyone will view their adventures, and Jordan claims that Cierra would only watch it because she is in it. Jordan moves to Cierra's position, informing her that the sun is setting - only to discover that the house, projected in the trees, is nowhere near complete. He proceeds to join her in the creation of the home, using his own material. As they build, Jordan says, "If there are dragons in this land, then we are definitely ''asking for it." Cierra asks Jordan that if she fell, would he come and save her. He said no, but Cierra was sure that he would go down to save her. More sheep come in the night woods, and Jordan says that they came for vengeance for their dead friend, the Murder Lamb. The two finally finish their house, but zombies and creepers are seen gathering in the distance. Jordan says that they should not worry, because the Guardian Sheep are close by. However, a creeper sneaks to their house, blowing up the front steps. The two siblings jump down and rebuild it, only for a second creeper to explode and destroy the stairs. Jordan notices that the sheep are watching them. Outside of the house, Jordan sees Cierra, who is being chased by a creeper. The creature explodes, destroying the land around her. After Jordan helps her escape, a spider jumps down, but Jordan is able to kill it with his stick and return to the house, where they stay until it turns day. In the daytime, the duo mentions that their house resembles a man's head, capped by an iron helmet. Cierra proceeds to kill some of the Guardian Sheep, collecting wool for bedding material. Jordan returns to his job of gathering wood. After a while, after Cierra has gathered some wool, Jordan begins to rebuild their house, which was destroyed during the night's raid. Cierra moves out to gather more wood while Jordan starts work on the stairs, proclaiming that this day will be a good day. Cierra announces that she is prepared to battle creepers, spiders, and the likes, to which Jordan disagrees. When Cierra returns, she begins to break down unneeded walls inside the house while Jordan repairs the front, making two separate doorways. Jordan and Cierra form a plan to go, the next day, in a random direction. Before they can finish the plan, however, Jordan runs into an Enderman, and sprints back to the house. The brother-sister duo realizes that they have no food, so they set out to get some edible objects. They soon come across the legendary Pigaria, the capital of the tree pigs. Jordan and Cierra begin to slaughter the pigs, and Jordan declares that they must search for the King Pig, who resides in or close to the capital. Soon, the day turns to night, and Jordan and Cierra start on their way home, which they have recently named Birchwood. However, the two are separated, and Jordan waits for her at a river, where he spots a spider and a tree pig. Cierra, though, encounters both a spider and the archer Skeleton Katniss. Jordan sees Cierra, and the two charge towards Birchwood, which Jordan saw in the distance. However, it turns out that this, in fact, is ''not ''Birchwood, and Jordan is cornered by Skeleton Katniss, while Cierra remains far away. The two are chased to a village, where they are forced to take refuge inside with the local villagers, the Squidarians. When zombies arrive at a house's door, Cierra proceeds to dig out of the house, and the two escape. However, a skeleton archer shoots and kills Cierra, and Jordan is blown up by a creeper. The two revive at Birchwood, but they vow to return to the village to save the Squidarians. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Cierra Frye * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances * Cierra ''(First appearance) * Creeper (First appearance) * Enderman (First appearance) * Guardian Sheep (First appearance) * Jordan (First appearance) * Murder Lamb (First appearance) * Slender Man (Mentioned only) * Spider (First appearance) * Skeleton (First appearance) * Skeleton Katniss (First appearance) * Tree Pig (First appearance) * Zombie (First appearance) Locations * Birchwood (First appearance) * Pigaria (First appearance) Trivia * While this is episode one in A Minecraft Tale, episode two was released before this episode was. Category:Videos Category:Minecraft videos Category:A Minecraft Tale episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 videos